The Meaning of Marrige
by MelodiousVengeance
Summary: This takes place during the first Wizarding War. It's Molly and Arthur's Wedding.  Basically written for Nikki


**A/N: Ok. So I get this prompt from a friend of mine, and I sort of liked the story. So here it is! Hope ya like it! (Thanks to Nikki for the prompt)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters! This is all J.K. Rowlings!**

Why did it have to be like this? Molly Prewett had been picturing her wedding day since she could say the word wedding. She had always had it planned down to the very last detail. But she knew that it could never be how she had imagined it. With the War taking place all around them it was too dangerous.

She had thought about her whole family coming. All the friends she had made at Hogwarts. Lily Evans would be her Maid of Honour in a wonderful jade green dress, a white sash tied around her waist to tie into Molly's white dress. And her wedding dress, oh her wedding dress. It was supposed to be beautiful. It was an off white, the skirt was lace and covered with sequins scattered like stars on a night sky. The bodice had been like it was could lace up with gorgeous silk, the actual bodice the same material as the skirt. The lace would change to a see through, gauzy lace that ended just at her elbows. Her hair would have white roses, lost in the red curls upon her head.

They would have red roses everywhere. In the church they were married, they would have rose petals lining the aisle. The pews would be covered in red bows made of silk. It would be so beautiful. And when she started to walk down the aisle everyone would stand up and clap, awwing at her beauty. She wouldn't notice though. All she would be able to see was Arthur standing at the end of the aisle waiting for her and smiling like a fool. That didn't matter though. He would be her fool soon.

"Soon." She told herself as she got dressed in her room. She wasn't wearing the elegant dress she had already dreamed of. Instead she styled a white sweater to bar the cool wind from the outdoors. Her jeans were faded and worn. Her hair was not in elegant curls with roses, but in a quick bun, a few frizzy pieces of ginger hair hanging loosely in her face. This was the attire she would have to wear for her wedding.

She heaved a sigh and then turned to leave, checking one last time in the mirror. It was the best she could do given the circumstances.

Once outside the house she turned on her heel and apparated away.

Instead of the grand church she had always imagined, Molly ended up standing in front of a Muggle town hall. This was the safest place for them to get married. No one from the Wizarding world would find out, and they would be free to go on with the wedding.

When she got there she saw Arthur standing outside waiting for her. He looked exactly like he always did, an old worn brown wool sweater and a pair of black corduroys holes appearing here and there in the fabric to show pale skin shinning through. His worn pair of sneakers his big toe actually sticking out of one of the shoes.

It wasn't the sleek black dress robes she had pictured, a red rose stuck into it to match the rest of the church. It was like everything was the opposite of what it should have been. And yet, she couldn't wait to get into the town hall and get everything started. As if reading her thoughts in her eyes Arthur reached out to her waiting for her to take his hand. She didn't even think as she reached out and grabbed it, squeezing tight.

"It's you and Me. You're sure this is what you want?" He asked quietly kissing the top of her hand.

She knew what he was talking about. He didn't mean was she sure that she wanted to marry him. She had made her idea of the whole notion of their wedding. Molly had no intentions on marrying anyone other then Arthur Weasley! It was like they were made for each other and there was no backing down.

No. What Arthur was asking was she sure this is what she really wanted their wedding to be like. She had shared her visions of her wedding day countless times with Arthur; each time he always promised that he would do everything he could to make those dreams a reality. But this had been her choice. She had come up with the idea to get married in a Muggle town hall, to not get married in wonderfully rich clothing, to invite no one.

She loved all her friends and family far too much to run the risk of the Wedding being common knowledge with Death Eaters. It was too big of a risk. So she had decided she needed to convince Arthur that eloping in secrete was their best bet. Besides, she didn't want to have to run the risk of dying before she was legally bound to the man she loved most in the world. Arthur Weasley was her life, her love. This was for the best.

"Absolutely."

She said without hesitation, the way she saw it, if they survived the war, if they all came out ok, they would be able to really have a wedding. They could invite everyone, even the Order of the Phoenix. Have a great big wedding, and have some beautiful flowers. The whole family! She would wear her dream dress and walk down the aisle as if she were floating. Arthur would be at the end smiling like a fool, ready to marry his wife.

She shook her head and allowed a small giggle to escape her mouth at the though, merely shaking her head when Arthur gave her a strange look.

After the war, that was what everyone was talking about, all they were dreaming about. And so was Molly, then friends and family could be together, in one place not having to worry about them being like a herd of animals out in the open. A clump of rebel fighters served on a silver platter.

"Well then, let's do this." He said with a smile of pure bliss. They walked into the town hall, hand in hand. All they had to do was repeat after the judge and they were married. It seemed so simple. So easy to do when everything seemed to be so hard around. Everything had to be done in secrete and code.

It was refreshing to say words, and mean exactly what you were saying. No hidden meanings to say you will love someone forever and really mean it.

When the judge said that she was now Mrs. Arthur Wealsey. Her heart swelled. Sure it hadn't been the beautiful wedding she had always imagined. She didn't have all her friends and family. She didn't have a giant church decorated extravagantly. But the end result? It was all the same, she was married to the man she loved, and she was as happy as could be. Who needed a big wedding? She had her man.

"I love you." He whispered into her ear and kissed her temple. She then turned to kiss him on the lips.

"Forever." She whispered lightly. And she meant it!


End file.
